5_nights_with_star_and_coyotefandomcom-20200215-history
Creep the Coyote
''Creep the Coyote ''is an antagonist in 5 Nights with Star and Coyote. He is Star's best friend and one of the 5 main mascots, the others being Ringo, Star, Slinky, and Roxy. He is based off of Creep E. Coyote. Appearance 'Creep the Coyote' Coyote is a brown and black coyote. His eyes are commonly slitted, and his irises are a lighter shade of brown than his body. His snout is black. He has the same endoskeleton model as Star, giving them similar body shapes, but the differences between their outward appearances are obvious; while Star is in pristine condition, Coyote's fur is a little more messy, and he also appears more muscular in appearance than Star. He also sports claws on his feet, something the other mascots do not have. 'Withered Coyote' In this form, Coyote looks much more macabre than before. He is covered with stitches, his fur torn away on many parts of his body, revealing his endoskeleton. His eyes are black with red pupils and his left ear is missing. It is currently unknown why he is in such disrepair like Star and Roxy. Behavior Coyote can access the Play room, the Storage room, the Party room, and the Kitchen. If he goes to the Kitchen, he says: Like Star, Coyote will start on the Show Stage. On Night 1, he starts moving around 4-5am. If he is about to leave and the player checks CAM7, Coyote will stare at the camera, smiling with his eyes being completely black and his pupils a thick red. He will then move to the Main Hall, to CAM4, back to the Main Hall, and finally, he will appear in the Office's entrance. During his course, he will be quite difficult to see, as he sticks to the shadows off to the side most of the time. His eyes will glow red once he goes to the entrance, marking his presence. The player must flash their light on him, thus activating Coyote's system reboot. He will then go back to the stage and his cycle will restart. If the player fail to do so, Coyote's eyes will stop glowing, a sinister laugh will be heard, and the lights will flicker before turning off. Heavy footsteps will be heard and Coyote will jumpscare the player, resulting in death. As the week goes by, Coyote will come more frequently to the Office and will be harder to repel. Audio Voice Sample Gallery Roxy 'Trivia' *Before the game's creation, Coyote was simply the avatar of Creep E. Coyote and one of the main characters for a creepypasta about his origins. Since the story wasn't working, he was then used as one of the main antagonists for the game. *Coyote and Star are close friends in the game, but it is also the same case in real life. *In the drawings made by StarWolf Legacy, Coyote seems much different than his original game sprite, simply because Creep E. Coyote doesn't use the same drawing technique as StarWolf. **In Star's drawings, Coyote has a small scar under his left eye, has a very different face, and his back is all black, which isn't the case for his game sprite.